


Good Morning

by the_irish_mayhem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_irish_mayhem/pseuds/the_irish_mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wakes up with Thor between her legs.</p><p>My addition to Fosterson Week's smut day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Jane has always had this way of snapping straight to awareness when she wakes. There’s nothing slow or gentle or hazy about the way she awakens. Usually what does it is the sunlight streaming through the window, or the obnoxious ringtone Darcy had chosen for her that week, or simply her internal clock deciding that it’s time for her to get out of bed and start her day.

That’s not what does it on this day.

She shivers and jumps to awareness when a large hand runs down her arm and along her side, raising goosebumps on her bare skin in the gray light of early morning. Her eyes open to reveal Thor, a lazy smile on his face, still naked from last night, and his massive body between her thighs, and she realizes he managed to untangle her legs from their sheets and throw the offending fabric to the floor. 

“Good morning,” he rumbles as he lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, laying a kiss on the inside of her knee, and suddenly Jane couldn’t have felt more awake if she’d forced a gallon of coffee laced with adrenaline pills down her throat.

“Morning,” she manages to say back as he shifts and licks a wet path up her hipbone and ends just beneath her ribs. A shot of arousal goes through her, and she can feel Thor’s grin against her skin she he runs his nose across her belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button as he passes it.

He carefully avoids where she needs him most, where she’s beginning to ache for him. She shifts her hips up slightly, asking without telling, but his only response is to press his lips to the coarse hair over her pubic bone.

She whines in frustration, regretting it only a little bit when he leans his chin against the bone and grins up at her like a cat who ate the fucking canary. “Do you need something?”

She’s tempted to sit up, to push him flat on his back with her knees and then ride him until they’re both crying out with release, but then he’s sucking a mark onto her inner thigh, his nose and scruff brushing against her center and she lets out a breathy sigh.

“You’re a tease,” she tells him as his tongue flicks out to run along the crease of her thigh. Her inner muscles flutter around nothing in want, and her hips shift upwards again. She lifts her other leg over his shoulder, pressing between his scapulae with her foot. He refuses to budge, avoiding her core with the determination she’d long since realized was characteristic of him.

His arm winds around her leg without prompting, settling on her belly and pressing her hips back down into the mattress. The pressure makes her whine again, and his response is to laugh. “Why so eager, my love?” he asks. “I think we both know the saying that the journey is oft more rewarding than the destination.” He idly runs his lips along the neglected leg, his warm breath making her shiver.

“Maybe they just didn’t realize how great orgasms are,” she breathes. She props herself up on her elbows to properly look at him. His long hair is mussed with sleep, his beard freshly trimmed and just past prickly but still short of soft, and those eyes of his alight with mischief and dilated with desire.

She cards a hand through his hair, running her nails along his scalp, and the moan she feels vibrating through his chest and up her legs sends a roll of arousal through her so fast she bites her tongue to keep from gasping.

“Perhaps,” Thor suggests in a tone that says she’s either going to hate him or love him after what he says next, “I need to hear you beg for it.”

She’s about to protest when he finally dips his head and kisses her center, and her hands fly up to the headboard. She knows exactly how wet she is, and she feels his tongue dart out to taste for himself and she can feel his groan, and she forgets everything in that instant aside from the press of his lips and tongue against her--

When he pulls away, she cants upwards towards his retreating face, but his hand is firm as he holds her against the mattress.

“You heard me,” he says with that wry smile and she wants to kiss it off his stupid face. She wants him, can feel the ache and pull to have him inside of her and it’s driving her insane.

It’s a game they like to play when they’re in bed--who can make who beg first. She knows her skills in the bedroom aren’t anything to shake a stick at, but they really have nothing on the two-thousand year old god who is clearly desperate to be face first in her cunt. (That in and of itself is enough of a turn on to last her for a long time.) She has enough assurance to admit that he’s much better at this than she is, but she’ll be damned if she just gives in.

She’s in the mood to play this morning, and she lets him know with her own smile as her hands tighten around the bars of the headboard. “In your dreams.”

He was clearly hoping that she would say that, and then he just  _goes_.

Thor has this single-mindedness when he eats pussy, and it’s purely addictive. He licks between her lips, pressing with the flat of his tongue through her wetness and she nearly bucks off the bed, but his arm is solid against her stomach. Fuck, but he is good that this, alternating between gentle teases and firm, flame-stoking sucks. He avoids her clit, grazing the sides every now and again and catching her eye when he does so. He’s so abandoned when he does this, like he’s the starving man and she’s his oasis, and he shamelessly slurps and moans as he eats.

She can feel his hunger for her reactions, his desire for her sighs and soft moans to deep groans and shameless begging. She won’t give in that easily, and her already white-knuckled grip on the headboard tightens.

Then Thor drags a heavy lick across her clit, and the moan that erupts from her mouth would be embarrassing, but she’s too determined to not lose to care.

Then he pulls away and her eyes snap to his face. There’s that shit-eating grin in all its glory.

“That all you got?” she asks, her breathlessness making her bravado unconvincing.

“Not by half,” he answers, and then he’s back at it again, practically making out with her cunt and moaning as he does it. He’s done avoiding her clit now, the tip of his tongue flicking over the hardened bud, and she cries out.

He lifts one of her thighs off of his shoulder and presses it into the bed, opening her wide to his eager ministrations. His other arm snakes around her hip, and then his calloused thumb is rubbing circles over her clit. Her skin is on fire, and she’s approaching that marvelous precipice. When he works his tongue inside her, she thinks she’s done for. Her inner muscles are clenching, her toes curling, the pleasure coursing through her veins and then--

“Oh my god,  _Thor_ ,” she nearly shouts when he pulls away.

He’s the picture of determined stubbornness as he replies, “You know what I want.”

Her aborted orgasm deflates in the worst of ways, only serving to make her more frustrated and far more desperate.

_Fuck._

He’s going to win this one.

“Please,” she finally says, “Please, Thor. I need you. Just please let me come.”

That’s what he wants to hear, and when she sees the relief on his face she almost cries because she was so close to winning that one, but she wants him too badly to care about the game.

“How, Jane?” he asks, crawling his way up her body, her knee still hooked on his shoulder and the other splayed wide. “How do you need it?”

“Hard,” she says without hesitation, “Hard and fast.”

He smiles, and she sees her gentle giant disappear and the warrior come out to play. His cock is hard as steel, and another dose of arousal curls through her abdomen at the sight. She reaches a hand down, wrapping it around the sizable length and stroking steadily. His eyes close against the sensation, the muscle in his jaw clenching.

She guides him lower, running the head of him through her wetness. He moans loudly at the sensation, and she really, really can’t stand not having him inside of her anymore.

He doesn’t slam home like she thought he would, but instead steadily works his way in. "So wet for me,” he murmurs, and the deep timbre of his voice sends her walls fluttering around him.

“Move,” she gasps, “Please move.”

He needs no further prompting, and his eyes meet hers as he begins to pound into her. One of her hands releases from the headboard, coming up to grasp his neck. Her hips are cramping from being held so open, but god he’s so deep it doesn’t even matter. The sound of his flesh slapping against hers and the wet slide of him in and out has her coming, clamping down on him and arching her back. Stars burst in her veins and endorphins flood her system, and the French were not fucking around when they called it  _le petit mort_.

He pushes her through it mercilessly, his hips still pistoning hard and fast. His endurance is something she will forever be grateful for, and she knows he’s going to push her for another, but god she doesn’t even know if she can muster another.

Her knee slides off of his sweat slicked shoulder, but he catches it with his elbow. She gasps as he changes his angle to more of a fast, dirty grind and his thrusts manage to drag across her hypersensitive clit. She doesn’t know whether to pull away or push into it. “Come on, Jane,” he encourages, his voice tight. She knows that that mean’s he’s close, but he can hold himself off as long as he needs to.

God, it feels amazing, the base of his cock rubbing against her swollen pussy, but it’s  _so much_. “I don’t know if I can--” she gasps as he rears up on his knees.

“Legs around me,” he orders breathlessly, and when she complies he begins thrusting again, slower, but no less forceful. He pushes in quick and hard and then pulls out slow and deliberate.

“Oh god,” she moans, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t feel another orgasm rising within her. “Oh  _god_.”

“That’s it, my love,” he encourages tightly. “Let yourself go for me.”

God, she wants to but it’s not enough, and she’s trying to buck into his thrusts, but they’re inelegant and sloppy with her want.

“Stay still,” he says, picking up his pace once more, slamming his hips into hers as he presses the heel of his palm just above her pubic bone.

A few more thrusts and that does it, sending her violently over the second edge, and her ears are ringing with the force of her release. She’s crying out his name, and she hears him call hers in return and she forces her eyes open to watch this beautiful man come  _for her_. His face twists into that exquisite agony, his mouth dropped open and his body trembling as he comes inside of her.

He collapses on top of her, careful to hold himself up on his elbows so he doesn’t crush her. She winds her arms around his neck, tightening her legs around his hips and holding him as close as she physically can.

She loves these quiet moments after sex, where he’s still inside her and shaking in her arms and they’re both sated beyond belief and she can look into his eyes and just see him, just see the man she fell in love with.

They’re both disgusting--covered in sweat, the mess between Jane’s thighs needing attendance, their various duties that they both had to get ready for sooner rather than later--but for now, they are simply happy to be with each other.


End file.
